ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperSaiyanKrillin's What Ifs
I've decided to do my own what ifs. Some will be long some will be really short and some will be a little long. I might even make some of these into stories.I will add new one when I think of them. {C What if... Goku went back in time and saved Planet Vegeta Goku is already a Super Saiyan and he uses a time machine and goe and saves Planet Vegeta from Frieza. What I think would happen is he would easily defeat Frieza in his first form. Then Cooler would come to kill Goku and Goku would go Super Saiyan and kill Cooler. Then Planet Vegeta would live on. Goten and Trunks fused during the fight with Omega Shenron If Goten and Trunks had enough energy to fuse and go Super Saiyan 3. What I think would happen is Gotenks would be on equal level with Omega Shenron or he would be even stronger then him. Then he would help defeat Omega Shenron faster and Goku would still most likely leave Earth because Shenron asks if he wants to come with him. F. Trunks traveled back farther and went to Namek F. Trunks travels to before Goku went to Namek and went with him and trained with him. What I think would happen is F. Trunks would easily take out Frieza and his crew and they would revive there friends then after they would leave, and the Namekians would revive the rest of there race. Vegeta would most likly come to Earth and would not try to kill anyone because Goku is to strong. Goku would mostly likly become a Super Saiyan during the now 4 years of training until the androids along with Vegeta. Goku taught Gohan how to go Super Saiyan during the 3 years of training Goku teaches Gohan how to go Super Saiyan during the three years of training instead of waiting to teach him as a last ditch efort to help defeat Cell. What I think would happen is after he learned how to go Super Saiyan he would train with his dad and Piccolo and when it came time to face the Androids he would end up fighting in his dad's place and get his energy drained. Then Krillin would give him a senzu bean and he would help Vegeta and Piccolo take down the Androids. But Android 20 still gets away thanks to Bulma and F. Trunks. Then when it came time to train in the Hyber Bolic Time Chamber he and his dad would become a lot more powerful because they wouldn't have to waste time teaching Gohan how to go Super Saiyan. Gohan revealed to the world that he defeated Cell This would most likely be because his mom wants the world to know he defeated Cell. What I think would happen is Gohan would end up humiliating Mr. Satan. Gohan and his family would recieve praise for defeating Cell but Chi-chi would go crazy from the reporters everywhere and she would scare them all away and everything would go back to normal except the world would know who really defeated Cell. Piccolo, instead of letting himself die fused with Dende This one is because when he fused with Kami the Dragon Balls Kami created died. But the ones the Nameless Namek created lived on. So if Piccolo fused with Dende those Dragon Balls would die. What I think would happen is that after he fused with Dende, the Black Star Dragon Balls would die, and the earth would have a poweful guardian. And no one helps Goku out of Hell. But Goku would still find away. Goku was a girl Goku was born as a girl, and was sent to Earth. What I think would happen is everything in Goku's life would go the same,except he would most likely have a different name. Gohan and Goten would not be born Chi-chi would not marry him/her. Goku and Vegeta fused into Veku during the fight with Omega Shenron The fusion fails and Goku and Vegeta become Veku. What I think would happen is Omega Shenron would laugh at the fat person in front of him and take him out with one blast; killing both Goku and Vegeta. The earth would most likely end up being destroyed. Vegeta had obtained Super Saiyan 3 During the seven years of peace Vegeta had obtained Super Saiyan 3. What I think would happen is Vegeta and Goku would end up fighting until they both reached there Super Saiyan 3 forms. Goku would still try and get Vegeta to come and Vegeta would betray him still and fight Buu on his own. He would most likely end up nearly defeating Buu because of all of his power. He might even kill Buu meaning there would be no deaths on Earth do to Buu. Also meaning that everything else that happens because of Buu doesn't happen. Bardock and Goku fused I have no clue how to make info for this one. This is what I think would happen. Goku with a fusion jacket. This one was more for fun. Vegito defeated Super Buu Vegito instead of letting Buu absorb him he killed him. What I think would happen is after Vegito defeated Buu they would use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive everyone that was killed by Buu. That would also bring Fat Buu back and Mr. Satan would bag for his life and Vegito would let him stay do to his Goku's personality side and Vegeta's conifindence. Then when it came time for Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons Vegito would defeat all of them with ease, except maybe Omega Shenron. Goku meet Bardock in Other World After the Cell games Goku goes to the Grand Kais planet and finds his father. What I think would happen is after Goku found his father Goku would be really happy to see him and they would most likely train together. Bardock would become Super Saiyan, unless he already was he would go Super Saiyan 2, maybe even three, and when the Tournament came Bardock would ask to go to Earth with his son and they would let him. Goku would introduce Bardock to everyone. Vegeta would most likely be a little mad that his father didn't get to come and he would yell at Goku. The Saiyans believed Bardock Instead of mocking Bardock when he said Frieza is going to blow up the planet, they helped stop him instead of laughing at Bardock. #What I think would happen is they would all follow Bardock to Frieza's spaceship and help defeat Frieza's soldiers and deflect the Supernova with as much energy as alll of them working together would have. After deflecting it they would all blast Frieza non-stop until he was dead. #After they stopped blasting there would be a lot of smoke and Frieza would be there floating in space and he would blast them, although the first one would make more sense since if there were at least 60,000 Saiyans all blasting a power level of 1,000 each they would dominate Freiza. Super Buu transformed into Ultra Buu instead of Ultra Buu After Vegeta ripped Fat Majin Buu out of the attachments to his caccoon inside of Super Buu, he transformed into Ultra Buu not Kid Buu. What I think would happen is that when it came time to fight on the Sacred Planet of the Kai's, Goku would not have stood a chance from the beginning and wouldv'e have gone Super Saiyan 3 and proved to be only useful to a point that it would only last about a few minutes shorter the when he fought Kid Buu. In the end he most likely would have ended up being killed by the Super Spirit Bomb. Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction